Kha'Zix/Trivia
General * Kha'Zix is voiced by . ** is also voiced by the same voice actor. * Kha'Zix's production name was 'Teek'.Phreak on Kha'Zix * Ryan 'Morello' Scott stated Kha'Zix is completely unrelated to canceled champion .Morello on Kha'Zix * Kha'Zix was the last champion to feature an 'Art Spotlight'. * When concealing himself (going in brush or using ) Kha'Zix will run in a different manner than usual. * When acquiring , Kha'Zix will fly for a few seconds while moving ( and do the same). * The Hunt is On! between Kha'Zix and references . * references (Kha'Zix's main inspiration). * Being an arthropodic invader from another world with scythes as his primary weapon, he also bears a striking resemblance to the real-life & Metroid's Space Pirates, though he also possesses beetles' hardened outer wings. * projectiles might be referencing a from . * Kha'Zix can spend evolution points on abilities he has not learned yet (doing this only benefits for the bonus range on basic attacks). ** Kha'Zix must spend evolution points before ranking up any ability if he has any unspent points after ranking up . * Kha'Zix is the only Voidborn champion without true damage on any ability (unlike , , , , and ). * Kha'Zix's name means "You face yourself" in an old mortal language, possibly Shuriman or Ixtalian Lore * During the events of Adaptation, has not evolved , , and yet. Quotes * references . * might be referencing by . * Kha'Zix and share the quote . Skins ; * The scene depicted has him having had , , and is to . * His / pose might be referencing from . * The classic skin went through several revisions before it was finalized as noted in the art spotlight video. ; * He was the first release skin priced at (was bundled at rather than the usual 50% discount). * He has a single dedicated joke as well as animations when being or knocked . ** He is the second non-Legendary skin with special voice-over lines. * becomes a flurry of rockets fired in a manner referencing from . ** designating him Prototype 00, which references . *** His Tanzanite chroma variant is a reference to the . ** He also bears the resemblance of Megatron from the Transformers franchise. ; * His eyes are red but emerald-green in-game. * He resembles a and/or . * He might be referencing the from . ; * Helmet Bro can be seen in the foreground. * He is based on the . ; ** ; * He was released in celebration of the Season 8 World Championship. * He was the first Championship skin to receive Chroma packs for each competing team at the World Championship. ** This also makes it the first skin to have 48 chromas available during its initial release. Relations * Kha'Zix, , , , and each belong to different member species of the collective known as the Voidborn. ** seeks to keep the Voidborn from crossing over to Runeterra and thus is his enemy. *** on the other hand seeks to facilitate the crossing and thus is his ally. * Kha'Zix seeks to consume in order to evolve into the ultimate predator. Category:Champion trivia Category:Kha'Zix